Learning to Fall
by Taam.xo
Summary: You think you know a story, but you only know the ending. To know a story you have to go back to where it all started you have to go back to the beginning. Cato/OC Please Read and Review!


**A/N: So this is my first Hunger Games Fanfic. Cato really intrigues me, so I hope I do a good job at portraying. I know my grammar is not all that crash hot and I promise I am looking for a beta (any offers?) Please review this, I would really love feedback especially if you think I'm not writing Cato right or up to your liking because I really don't want his character to change, I just want there to be more reason to why his the way he is, why is he so determined to get home, is the vicious killing machine just an act to get sponsors? So please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own The Hunger Games, I only own my original characters and my own plot.**

You think you know a story, but you only know the ending. To know a story you have to go back to where it all started you have to go back to the beginning.

Cato remembers the first time he ever laid eyes on her. He was thirteen and he was in the academy's training centre, in a boxing styled ring sparring one of the instructors. He was easily the best of his age group and had never lost a fight. His instructor called a time out and walked over to speak to the instructor who was observing the fight so he could give Cato tips on how to improve. Cato smirked; he thought this was a rather pointless practice; they never could point out many faults when it came to Cato.

A loud thud of someone hitting the mat hard caught Cato's attention and he looked across the training centre to see a brown hair girl who looked the same ages as him standing over one of the female instructors, who was now lying on her back. The girl stepped back letting the instructor get back on her feet. The girl lifted her head and her big hazel doe like eyes and met Cato's sky blue eyes; she smiled lightly before turning her concentration back on the instructor.

That was the first moment Cato Valentine felt what would become an addictive attraction to Dana Prescott.

Dana Prescott, a smiled spread on Cato's handsome face whenever he thought of her. It had been two years since he had first seen her in the training centre and the attraction now fifteen year old Cato felt had never gone away. Dana however did not seem to have felt the same way Cato did. Over the years Cato's attraction turned into butterflies in his stomach whenever she would talk to him, to his heart rate increasing whenever she was around him. Somewhere along the years Cato's attraction turned into his first crush.

"I would've won, give me five more minutes and I would've had you." Dana huffed, a slight frown evident on her beautiful face. Cato smirked, Dana hated losing. She couldn't bare it when someone was better than her at anything, that being one of the many reasons she had perfected her skill at every weapon the District had to offer.

"Sure you would of Danni," Cato smirked, only fuelling her anger.

"Prescott!" Dana looked up as one of the instructors called her name. "Please come and demonstrate knife throwing." Dana nodded and walked over swiftly picking up five knives and launching one knife after the other skilfully at all the dummies hitting them accurately in the most fatal spots.

"See how she guides the knife with enough speed without forcing it?" The instructor comments to the Antony Waldorf, who was in the same age group as Dana and Cato. Antony nods briefly and the instructor walks away leaving Antony to work on his own.

"You're really good at that?" Antony smiled; Cato glared at the boy from behind. "The best I've seen."

"It's just practice," Dana shrugged modestly, which Cato couldn't help but think didn't fit her at all, she was just as cocky as he was. "When I first picked up a knife I couldn't hit my back door but I was determined, anyone can be as good as me if they want to put in the time."

"Well maybe you could help me out later, come over after we get out of here?" Antony asked.

"Sure." Dana shrugged before giving a small wave and walking back over to where Cato stood looking furious.

"Are you really going to go over there and practice with him?" Cato demanded practically spitting the words out.

"I don't see why not," Dana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"He likes you." Cato said still sending glares at the oblivious boy.

"So what if he likes me? What's it matter?" Dana asked before walking off to line up for the next training exercise. Cato swore under his breathe, it frustrated him how oblivious Dana could really be, how could she still not know that he, himself had liked her after all this time.

Dana did go over to Antony's house that afternoon and it turned out that it did matter that Antony liked Dana because only a few short weeks after that afternoon the couple started dating. In the few months Dana dated Antony, Cato avoided her at all cost after learning how easy his temper could go off the rails around her. He channelled all of his anger into training, refusing to acknowledge how hurt he truly was.

It wasn't until towards the end of the relationship that Dana finally got sick of Cato's absence in her life and she cornered him after training at the academy one afternoon.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She demanded, her voice slightly raised, they were the only two left in the centre that afternoon.

"Why aren't you with Waldorf?" Cato said trying to get around Dana to the door but she continued to block his path.

"What's he got to do with this!" Dana demanded.

Cato let out a dark chuckle, "You're still oblivious aren't you? And why wouldn't you be? You never notice a damn thing!"

"What are you going on about Cato?" Dana shrieked "What do you have against Antony?"

"Nothing Dana, not a single thing!" Cato roared, turning so he was fully facing Dana now.

"Then why don't you like him?"

"Because you're mine!" Cato growled possessively. "You're supposed to be mine Danni. You're mine and you always will be!" And then he stepped forward, he raised his hands up to either side of her face in such a tender way that Dana didn't think Cato was capable of. Dana could barely breathe as she noticed how close his lips were to her own, and before she could even process the thought of what he might do, his lips met hers. Dana always thought Cato's kisses would be hard and possessive but this kiss was soft, tender and so full of love that Dana felt as if she grew wings and could fly away at any moment. But just as quickly as it happened, it ended and Cato walked out of the centre without even looking at Dana.


End file.
